


I've got you

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Series: Sabriel drabbles (100 words or less) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I managed to write hurt/comfort in a hundred words, I'm getting more and more invested in the drabble game help, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, yes can you imagine this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another drabble written for a 3-word prompt: kettle, leaves, grave<br/>in case you're reluctant to read this remember I do NOT do major character death so don't worry<br/>I've got you =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you

…the kettle almost boiled out, filling the kitchen with steam. He turned the stove off and left the house, climbing down the moss-covered steps and following the path through the garden and into the woods. Kneeling by the grave, he brushed the fallen leaves from the stone and tried to smile.

“Heya, Sammy. So it’s been a year. A year and I’m still here and not with you. Kinda not fair, don’t you think?” He sobbed, chest aching, and he couldn’t breathe, and-

Two warm, strong hands wrapped around him.

“Shhh, s’okay. Just a dream. M’here, Gabe. I got you.”


End file.
